Sensei y Genin: Lagrimas de arrepentimiento
by guadalupedigimon
Summary: Para un sensei conocer a sus preciados alumnos siempre a sido una aventura y lo más preciado y más cuando son parte de tú familia. Pésimo resumen lose peo den le una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

**Sensei y Gennin: Lágrimas de arrepentimiento.**

 _ **Summary: Para un sensei conocer a sus preciados alumnos siempre a sido una aventura y lo más preciado y más aun cuando son parte de tú familia.**_

 _ **Naruto no me pertenece si fuera mio no se estaria volviendo una novela.**_

 **Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews para que se de a conocer .**

 _-"Sakura-chan"-..._ Pensamientos

 _\- Sakura-chan-..._ Dialogo de personaje

Sakura-chan...Acciones

 _ **Prólogo: Equipo...**_

 **...**

Había pasado más de dos años desde que descubrió que Haruno Sakura no era su "madre de sangre" si no Karin.

Dos años en el que Haruno se divorciara de Uchiha Sasuke.

Dos años en el que empezo a vivir con su padre y _verdadera_ madre en el barrio Uchiha.

Dos años en el que empezó a compartir entrenamientos con su padre como una verdadera Uchiha.

Dos años en el que no había visto a la Haruno.

Dos años en el que vivía en una casa sombría.

Dos años en el que regresaba a una casa y no era resivida por un calido abrazo y un beso en la frente por la pelirrosa.

Dos años en el que se arrepentía de haberle gritado a Haruno que no deseaba verla más y que la odiaba por el hecho haberle mentido.

Dos años en el que deseaba no saber nada y que las cosas siguieran como antes...

 **...**

 **...**

Suspiró frustrada, acomosandose los lentes y observando a su compañero de equipo Bolt colocar un borrador en el marco de la puerta.

Boruto Uzumaki Hyuuga es un chico de ojos azules, piel bronceada, pelo rubio, con bigotes, bromista, escandaloso los amigos de sus padres dicen que es una copia de su padre cuando era un niño, hijo del septimo Hokaje Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto y de Hyuuga Hinata lider del clan Hyuuga.

Ese día había sido la asignación de equipos y tuvo la _desgracía_ de estar en el mismo equipo que un Dobe y de Inojin -quien tranquilamente dibujaba a lado de ella e ignoraba las travesuras de su amigo-.

Inojin Yamanaka al igual que Bolt es un chico rubio de piel palida de ojos azules la diferencia de entre ellos dos es que el es tranquilo al igual que su padre Sai y muy diferente a su madre, Yamanaka Ino, que es parecisa en caracter al septimo.

- _Un Jounin no se enamoraria de una broma tan tonta como esa_ \- Dijo una pelinegra recargando su mano en su mejilla, habían pasado casi tres horas desde que todos los demás equipos y Aburame-sensei se fuero a su casa o con su respectivo sensei y ellos seguian en el aula esperando al suyo.

Al principio había creído que el septimo le asignaría a su padre como instructor pero su padre y "madre" esa mañana había salido a una misión.

En realidad no le importaba mucho, hasta ese entonces, ella preferia estar sola, que en casa.

Por alguna estraña razón, no soportaba a Karin era...era...demasiado ruidosa y pegagosa y cada vez que la tenía cerca no sentía la misma calidez que ... que... con Sakura. Es que acaso no debería estar feliz al fin tenía una familia completa, como todos los demás, pero no, se sentía incompleta y eso era lo que le frustraba.

Por muy difícil que fuera estrañaba a Sakura a esa pelirrosa que le cantaba o leí en las noches cuando no podia dormir, aquella pelirrosa que le preparaba el desayuno y el almuerzo -aun que no eran muy buenos pero, siempre se esforzaba para prepararselos- para ir a la academia y que le tenía un buen plato de alimento para cuando llegaba a casa, aquella pelirrosa que le ayudaba con sus deberes, aquella pelirrosa que la abrazaba, limpiaba sus lágrimas, le besaba en la frente, simplemente la extrañaba.

Sintió sus ojos arder y suspiró, de alguna manera, odiaba llorar por cualquier cosa -aunque pensar en la pelirrosa no fuera cualquier cosa-.

 _\- ¡Callate! Sarada-teme, tú que pienzas Inojin, tú si crees que él sensei caera -_

El rubio levanto su vista de su dibujo -el cual era de una Sarada viendo a la ventana mientras el viento movia su cabello- y vio a su amigo y luego a la puerta.

\- _Estoy de acuerdo con Sarada -_ Dijo tranquilamente volviendo su dibujo.

Bolt abrio la boca perplejo para después cerrarla y saltar indignado-

 _\- Eres un traidor Dattebasa-_

La pelinegra sonrio de medio lado regresando su vista a la ventana, por supuesto que ella tenía razón un Jounin no caería en una broma tan infantil como esa.

Cuando el rubio que era ignorado por sus compañeros iba a gritar algo más.

La puerta se abrio...

Todo quedo en silencio y solo se escucho el borrador golpear la cabeza de alguien levando una cortina de tiza.

Inojin abrio los ojos en shock mientras Bolt se tiraba al suelo riendo a carcajadas.

 _-JAJAJAJAJA vez te lo dije Sarada-teme te dije qu...-_ Y de repente dejó de hablar y miro a su sensei con los ojos abiertos al igual que Inojin.

Sarada no podía creer que alguien fuera a caer en una broma tan tonta como esa y el unico pensamiento que tuvo fue -" _Es en realidad un Jounin"-_ al voltear y quedarse con la boca abierta al ver aquella persona que tenía un borrador en el cabello que ahora era una parte blanca, sin percatarse las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos onix.

- _Mi primera impresión de todos ustedes es que...son unos idiotas-_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 **Una nueva historia que salio después de leer el nuevo capitulo del manga, lo se algunas cosas no son así pero poco a poco lo ire explicando**

 **Por los que esten leyendo alguna de mis otra historia no se preocupen actualizare es solo que esta y otras historia no han salido de mi cabeza.**

 **Esta historia la actualizare pronto, si les gusta o no pueden dejarme comentarios.**

 **Publicado: (** **16/06/15). Reenscrito:** **(20/10/15).**

 **Matta ne... XD. (B.G.R.R)**


	2. Sensei y recuerdos

**Sensei y Gennin: Lágrimas de arrepentimiento.**

 _ **Summary: Para un sensei conocer a sus preciados alumnos siempre a sido una aventura y lo más preciado y más aun cuando son parte de tú familia.**_

 _ **Naruto no me pertenece si fuera mio no se estaria volviendo una novela.**_

 **Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews para que se de a conocer .**

 _-"Sakura-chan"-..._ Pensamientos

 _\- Sakura-chan-..._ Dialogo de personaje

Sakura-chan...Acciones

 _ **Capítulo 1: Sensei y recuerdos...**_

 **...**

Llegaba tarde lo sabía no había sido su intención llegar tarde para conocer a sus estudiantes, ella no era como su viejo -sexy y maduro- sensei, todo había sido por una emergencia que tenía en el hospital y por culpa de Naru-baka que no le había querido decir quienes eran sus estudiantes.

Era una sorpresa como le había dicho.

Solo esperaba que no saliera con una de sus tonterías por que no le importaba que fuera el Séptimo Hokaje le daría un buen puñetazo.

Mentiría si dijiera que no estaba muy entusiasmada para conocerlos.

Aunque...

Por alguna razón se sentía nerviosa mientras más se acercaba a la academia.

Se detuvo unos instantes para comprar algunas golosinas para _su pequeña_ para cuando regresara a casa y levanto la vista al cielo por estar tan ajetreada en el hospital no se había percatado de las nubes grises que lo cubrían, tendría que darse prisa o llovería antes de conocerlos.

Se preguntaba como estarían sus amigos, hacía más de un año y medio, que no veía a la mayoría -a exepción de Naru-baka, Shikamaru, Kakashi-sensei, Shizune-nee, Tsunade-shihou-.

Y si dos de esas personas se llegasen a enterar que hace dos meses y medio regreso a aldea estaría en grandes problemas...

Se detuvo enfrente de la puerta del salón en donde se encontraban sus estudiante.

Tomo la manija y abrió la puerta, se da cuenta que algo esta por caer en su cabeza y no hace nada por detenerlo, le trae nostalgia, le recuerda a la tonta broma que Naru-baka le hizo a Kakashi-sensei cuando lo conocierón, cerró los ojos -cuando el borrador la golpe- mientras su mente se sumerge en recuerdos del pasado, hasta que escucha la risa de cierto niño que conoce a la perfección.

 _-JAJAJAJAJA vez te lo dije Sarada-teme te dije qu...-_

 _"Sarada"_ su corazón se estrugó cuando escucho el nombre de su pequeña Sarada, de los labios de su sobrino, Boruto.

Así que esa era la sorpresa que le había dicho Naru-baka.

Uno de sus Gennin sería Sarada.

Su pequeña Sarada a la que no veía en más de dos años, cuando ella le gritó que no quería verla, otra vez.

 _ **-"Me mentiste... -**_ **Comenzó una pequeña plinegra con los ojos llenos de lágrimas enfrente de una pelirrosa sorprendida, que iba a abrazarla, después de haber acabado con los hombres que poseían el Sharigan -** _ **...durante todo este tiempo me dijiste que eras mi madre... -**_ **La pelirosa voltea haber a su marido esperando que le desmiente, pero el pelinegro -como muchas otras veces- no hace nada más que observar en silencio y ella sabe que esta sola, abre la boca para decir algo pero se detiene justo cuando su pequeña le grita dos palabras que la dejan helada mientras la mira con el Sharingan -...** _ **TE ODIO, no quiero verte jamás -**_ **Y con eso termino alejándose, dejando a Haruno con la boca abierta, el corazón roto y con lágrimas saliendo de sus ahora ensombrencidos esmeraldas, antes de caer al suelo ve la sonrisa triunfante de Karin y la espalda de su mari... no, de Sasuke, quien a pesar de haber cambiado, volvio a traicionarla y lastimarla, con lo peor que alguien puede hacer... su silencio... de no decirle a su pequeña que ella realmente es su madre de sangre, quien la llevo nueve meses en su vientre.**

 **Naruto la atrapa antes de caer al suelo y la deja llorar en su hombro hasta que se calma, sin saber que la calma es lo ultimo que tendrá después de eso.**

Pone cara de poker cuando el polvo que levanto la tiza del borrador en su cabeza se dispersa, lo toma y por unos segundos se le queda mirando, no sabe como actuar delante de su pequeña, Naruto pagaría por meterla en ese aprieto, pero mientras tanto solo se le ocurre hacer lo mismo que su viejo sensei.

Mira a través del salón observando a Inojin y Bolt que la miran con la boca abierta sorprendidos, era obvio, que se esperaban a cualquier otra persona, menos a ella, al igual que ella, que se esperaba a otros estudiantes, menos a ellos, sigue recorriendo con su vista el salón y los posa en unos ónix que la miran en shock, su corazón se oprime cuando ve lágrimas salir de ellos, no sabe si reír o llorar, su pequeña -no sabe si aun puede llamarla así, aunque no le importa, ella no dejara de ser su pequeña aunque el mismo dios shinobi se lo ordene- heredo de ella tres grandes defectos, su carácter, su frente y sus sentimientos.

Su interior le grita que corra, le abrase, le bese la frente como acostumbro hacerlo cuando Sara-chan era más pequeña, pero sabe que no debe hacerlo. Tal vez Sarada aun no la quiere cerca, con toda la fuerza de voluntad que junta, no se mueve del lugar, y sonrie falsa y amargamente -sonrisa que por supuesto no paso desapercibida por Inojin ya que a visto a su padre usarla por cortesía y cuando esta en grandes aprietos con su Mamá y por Sarada quien conoce a Sakura apesar de haberse separado durante un tiempo, mientras Bolt quien al igual que su padre a esa edad tan despistado como siempre, solo se preocupa por haber golpeado a su Tía a quien no había visto en mucho tiempo-.

Es una desgracía para ella que sus ojos siempre muestren sus verdaderas emociones a pesar de ser una Jounin elite -aunque su poder ahora este a nivel de los Sannin y que ahora se le considere como uno- así que simplemente los cierra.

- _Mi primera impresion de todos ustedes es que...son unos idiotas-_

Finge un tono alegré y cuando vuelve abrir sus ojos ve la cara desancajada de sus estudiantes y una aura oscura de depresion que los cubre.

Cuando los dos rubios salen su estupor, al mismo tiempo gritan.

 _-¡TíA SAKURA!-_

Y la pelirrosa los ignora, tiene que irse o realmente terminara abrazando a su pequeña.

 _-Nos vemos en diez minutos en la azotea para las presentaciones-_ Y desaparece en un torbellino de flores de Sakura.

...

...

Sentada en un barandal en la azotea de la academia, Sakura espera pacientemente a sus estudiantes, tratando de controlar sus emociones para no echarse a llorar, cuando este delante de su pequeña y pensando claramente como golpear a Naruto cuando lo vea y obligarlo a que le asigne a otro sensei a Bolt, Inojin y Sarada.

Por que de alguna manera ella sabe que no soportaría, que Sarada se sienta incomoda con ella cerca...

...

 _ **N/A: Agradesco los comentarios, los follows y a todos aquellos que hayan leído hasta aquí, sobre la pareja hehehe desde un principio pense en que se quede con Kakashi pero aun falta para que el aparezca.**_

 **Publicado: (** _ **21-06-15**_ **). Reenscrito:** **(20/10/15).**

 **Matta ne... XD. (B.G.R.R)**


	3. Presentaciones y bajo la lluvia

**Sensei y Gennin: Lágrimas de arrepentimiento.**

 _ **Summary: Para un sensei conocer a sus preciados alumnos siempre a sido una aventura y lo más preciado y más aun cuando son parte de tú familia.**_

 _ **Naruto no me pertenece si fuera mio no se estaria volviendo una novela.**_

 **Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews para que se de a conocer .**

 _-"Sakura-chan"-..._ Pensamientos

 _\- Sakura-chan-..._ Dialogo de personaje

Sakura-chan...Acciones

 _ **Capítulo 2: Presentaciones y bajo la lluvia...**_

 **...**

Sarada camina tranquilamente a dirección a la azotea en donde se encontraba su _Madre no Biologica,_ esperando a que llegase para iniciar las presentaciones con sus compañeros de equipo.

Los residuos de sus lágrimas aun seguian sobre sus mejillas, sin intención de borrarlas, dio un gran suspiro, en su mente aun estaban las palabras que su _madre_ le había dicho cuando la vio -olvidando o más bien ignorando que cuando Sakura las dijo ella no estaba sola y que más bien las había dicho por la nostalgía y no lo pensaba realmente- _Idiota...Idiota..._ su _madre_ creía que ella era una _idiota..._ es que la odiaba, no la jusgaría ella misma le había gritado esas mismas palabras...

Por un arrebato...

 **...** _ **TE ODIO, no quiero verte jamás**_

 _ **...**_

Pero apesar de que se las había gritado, no las sentía como tal.

Solo las había gritado por todo lo que la pelirroja de su _Madre biólogica_ le había dicho cuando llego en medio de la batalla entre los tres sannin v.s los hombres del sharingan, el calor del momento y el sentimiento de traición de la persona que más amaba y más confiaba, le habían segado provocando que no permitiera que la pelirrosada le diera una explicación, y eso muy a su consiencia le provocaba gran dolor en su pecho.

Culpa era lo que sentía.

Como ninja, no debio dejar que sus sentimientos le cejaran.

De alguna manera entendería si no quisiera ser su Sensei.

Quien quisiera ser Sensei de una persona tan amalagradecida como ella.

Se acomodo sus gafas y suspiro tratando de que el nudo de su garganta y el dolor en su pecho se disiparan.

Por que cuando estuviera con los demás le costaría no echarse a llorar y pedirle perdón.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la azotea al escuchar la estruendosa voz del Uzumaki y la tranquila del Yamanaka armando todo un alboroto por ver de nuevo a la pelirrosa -ella debería ser quien armase tanto jaleó al ver a la persona que la crio durante once años y sin embargo no lo hacía, no sabía si por orgullo, por enojo, por tristeza o por... miedo -

Abrió con tranquilidad y sin dirijerle ninguna mirada a los presentes -que en ese momento escogieron el mejor momento para sentarse en silencio- y colocando una mascara de indiferencia en su rostro se sentó en medio de sus dos compañeros - Inojin a la izquierda y Boruto a la derecha y Sakura frente de ellos- y entrelazo sus dedos a la altura de su barbilla.

 _-Bien, ya que estamos todos comencemos con las presentaciones...-_ Cuando iba a segur hablando fue interrumpida.

 _\- ¿Presentaciones? pero Tía, sí ya nos conocemos -_ Exclamó indignado el primogenito del septimo Hokaje, a lo que sus compañeros no pudieron estar más de acuerdo.

La pelirrosa sonrio ligeramente y con un tono tranquilo habló.

 _\- Eso no importa, ahora sere su Sensei y como tal no se nada de vosotros tres, así que no me interrumpan o haran que me enoje -_ Amenazó, con una sonrisa que provoco que sus estudiante dieran un ligero respingo, tanto Inojin y Boruto se pusieron azules, ellos si que no querían ver a su tía enojada.

Si sus madres -Ino y Hinata- daban miedo cuando se enojaban, Sakura daba terror con esa fuerza mostruosa.

Sarada solo sonrio ligeramente, pero fue cubierta por sus manos.

- _Bien empezemos...-_ Nuevamente cuando iba a presentarse fue interrumpida.

 _-Tía, no sería buena idea que usted comenzara para darnos una idea ya que no sabemos que decir.-_

Sakura reprimio un suspiro, lo primero que había dicho y lo primero que hace Boruto sin lugar a duda era igual a Naruto, coloco un dedo en el mentón y fingió pensarlo unos segundos.

- _umm... esta bien, pueden empezar por su nombre, sus gustos, sus disgustos, sus pasatiempos y sueños-_ Dijo y al darse cuenta de que ninguno de sus lindos genin tenía plateado decir algo, inicio ella mientras veía hacía el cielo y la nostalgia la invadia.

- _Bien, Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura...-_

Los ojos de Sarada se estrecharon ligeramente al oir Haruno en lugar de Uchiha y sintio un hueco en el estomago.

 _-...mis gustos tienen que ver con las cosas dulces como el Dango -_ Dijo con una sonrisa y una gota de sudor cayo sobre sus Gennin.- _mi profesion como medic-nin, pasar el tiempo en el hospital y en la clinica de salud mental para los niños, la lectura y buscar la solución a los problemas...Mis disgustos...amm_ -Ladeó la cabeza no sabiendo como proceder - _son las cosas picantes_ \- Arrugo la nariz en un gesto de disgusto. - _las mentira...mis pasatiempos tecnicamnte son los mismos que mis gustos y mi sueño -_ Una gran sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de la pelirrosa y fue dirigida hacía sus tres alumnos. - _Por el momento ayudarlos a cumplir sus sueños.-_

Los dos rubios y la pelinegra fueron sorprendidos por aquello pero antes e que pensaran decir algo emotivo Sakura los corto y señalo al primogenito del septimo.

 _-Bien, mi nombre es Boruto Hyuuga, pero pueden decirme Bolt..._ -Sakura se sorprendio pero trato de ocultarlo, para que su sobrino dijiesa el apeido de su madre Hinata en lugar de el de su padre -no era que ella hacía menos el apeido de la peliazulina, en realidad a Hinata la consideraba como una hermana pequeña y le agradecía el que hisiera feliz al Idiota de su mejor amigo/hermano- era por que no estaba muy feliz de que lo relacionaran con su padre el Hokaje.

 _"Tengo que hacer algo antes de que esto se me vaya de las manos"._ Pensó la rosada añadiendo a una lista mental que nada más terminara tendría que hablar seriamente con su mejor amigo/hermano.

 _-...me gusta el ramen, pero más el que prepara Oka-chan, me gusta gastar bromar y pasar tiempo con mi Imouto, no me agradan los tres minutos que tengo que esperar a que este el ramen, los amargados y los Hokajes-_ Dijo esa última parte con veneno en su voz y Sakura evito otro suspíro ¿cuantas cosas habían cambiado desde que se fue?, sabía que la relación entre Naruto y Bolt no era la mejor pero para llegar a casi odiar al Hokaje..era muy malo- _...mis pasatiempos son las bromas y mi sueño es mostrarle a todos y más al viejo que no se nesecita ser Hokaje para ser el mejor-_

 _"Igual que su padre"_ Pensó con una tierna sonrisa la Haruno -ignorando que cierta pelinegra le lanzaba una mirada celosa al rubio por hacer que la pelirosada le sonriera de esa manera, esas sonrisas solo tenía que dirigirselas a ella- que aun que Boruto lo negara era tan parecido a su padre, ambos buscaba reconocimiento.

 _-Excelente...-_ Señalo al otro oji-azul para que continuara.

 _-Soy Inojin Yamanaka me gusta...-_

Todos escuchaban atentamente la presentacion del joven Yamanaka y a diferencia de la de Boruto era muy normal, hablaba sobre sus gustos sobre las plantas, los dibujos, el pasar tiempo con sus padres, los entrenamientos con esta generación con el trio Ino-Shika-Cho, de alguna manera se preguntaba que pensaba Naruto al hora de separar al famoso Trio pero Sakura dejo de hacerlo al captar que Inojin miraba de reojo a Sarada.

Sakura mantenía su sonrisa en todo momento Inojin era una mezcla de Ino y de Sai aunque agradecía que que su personalidad fuera igual que la de Sai, tranquilo y para nada explosivo y al parecer el Hijo de Ino tenia un pequeño flechazo por su hija, vaya, quien lo diría esto se tornaría interesante, volteo ligeramente y observo a Boruto y lo sería aun más si Boruto desarrollara uno tambien

En que pensaba solo por que alguien estuviera enamorado de su hija no significaba que ella se quedaría viendo el desenlace, le diría a Naruto que ella no puede ser Sensei de ese equipo. Decidio enfocar su atención a Inojin.

 _-...Mi sueño -_ Inojin se rasco nerviosamente la mejilla.- ... _en realidad no eh pensado mucho en eso-_

 _\- No te mortifiques, Inojin-kun, veras que lo descubriras, aun eres joven, vendra con el tiempo -_

El rubio sonrio y asintió.

 _-Excelente pasemos a la última-_

 _-Sarada Uchiha, me gusta pocas cosas, como la lectura, las caminatas largas, los días soleados, entrenar_ -Oyo murmurar a Bolt algo como"aburrida" y decidió ignorarlo - _No me agrada la gente molesta -_ Miro de reojo a Bolt y este solo se encogio de hombros. Sakura sufrió un ligero tic en el ojo, por que esto le parecía tan familiar. - _las mentiras y mi sueño es convertirme en Hokaje._

Si Sakura estaba sorprendida no lo demostro.

 _\- Cada uno de ustedes son muy únicos a su manera y no dudo que llegen demasiado lejos.-_ Empezó con voz suave y sus ojos mostraban levemente orgullo. _-Mañana los quiero a las ocho de la mañana en el campo de entrenamiento 13, bien comidos o se desmayaran por lo que haremos.-_

 _\- ¿Vamos a comenzar con misiones tía? ó ¿Nos enseñara un jutsu fresco_?- Preguntó Boruto emosionado, contagiando a los otros dos que esperaban pasientes la respuesta.

Sakura sonrio a la emosión de Boruto, igual que su padre, pensó una vez con cariño.

 _\- Na na lo sabrán mañana, por el momento es hora de que vayan a casa. -_

 _-¿Quééééé? pero pense que podríamos tener nuestra primera comida como equipo. -_ Se quejó el priogenito de Naruto y los otros dos asintieron a lo dicho.

Sakura suspiro.

 _\- Yo también pero...-_ Miro el cielo y en ese momento una gota de lluvia cayo en su ojo. - _Lo mejor sera que vayan a su casa y descansen lo suficiente. -_ Los tres gennin asintieron entendiendo un poco desilusionados. _\- Mañana lo haremos, además hay algo que tengo que hablar con Narut-baka.-_

Una gota de sudor cayo en la nuca de Inojin y miro incredula a su Tía, Boruto sonrio grande por la falta de respeto a su padre y Sarada asintió ella ya estaba muy acostumbrada a que la rosada llamara Baka al Septimo.

Inojin después de recuperarse expreso algo que de alguna manera lo tenía preocupado y que una duda creciera dentro de él, exaptamente desde que vio a su tía, sabía por su madre que algo había pasado en una misión que provoco que Sarada y Sakura se distanciaran y lo mejor era que nadie comentara sobre eso frente a Sarada pero, apesar de eso no podía evitar preguntarlo.

 _\- Tía no le pedira al Hokaje que nos ponga un nuevo sensei ¿verdad? -_

Sakura evito abrir los ojos sorprendida y tensarse, permanecio tranquila.

 _Pillada._

Sarada apretó los puños y la mandibula, las lágrimas picaron en sus ojos si eso pasaba era su culpa.

 _\- Nooo -_ Alargó el no, la habían atrapado desde antes que lo hisiera vio que los otros dos analizaban lo que dijo Inojin. _\- Por supuesto que no, hay algo sobre la clinica que tengo que tratar con él.-_ Y no mentia por que eso era verdad.

 _\- ¿Promesa?. -_

Sakura sonrio, los niños y sus promesas.

 _\- Promesa. -_ Murmuró y vio sonreir su lindos gennin. - _Entonces hasta mañana. -_ Y con eso último desaparecio con un torbellino de petalos de Sakura.

25 minutos más tarde Sarada permanecía en el mismo lugar -después de despedirse de los rubios y declinar sus ofertas de ir a alguna de sus casas a comer- la lluvia caía sobre ella pero no le importaba por una vez agradecía que lloviera porque así sus lágrimas se camuflajeaban con la gotas, no había podido a clarar sus dudas con Sakura, Sakura no la había mirado antes de irse y estaba segura de que ella ya no sería su Sensei por su cu...

Las gotas de lluvia dejaron de caer sobre ella y al alzar la vista vio a la persona que menos había esperado que volviera ahí.

 **...**

En la oficina Hokaje un rubio tenía un chichón en la nuca y leía los papeles que tenía que firmar que la rosada había colocado frente de el momentos antes.

 _-Y ¿comó te fue? -_ Preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa inocente.

Dos manos se estrellaron en su escritorio con fuerza y se arrepintió por haber preguntado cuando vio los ojos esmeralda furiosos y traicionados.

 _\- ¿Por qué...? -_ Su flequillo rosa cubrió sus ojos.

 _-¿Por qué? -_

 _\- ¿ Por qué demonios lo hisiste ? ¡¿Por qué no me dijistes que Sara-chan estaba en el equipo?!_ \- Los ojos de Sakura tenían lágrimas sin derramar y Naruto solo se hizo hacía atrás por la impresión, apretó la mandibula, él trataba de ayudar.

 _-Sakura-chan te has estado escondiendo como una cobarde es hora que le digas la verdad a Sarada-chan. -_ Naruto sabía que estaba siendo duro con su mejor amiga pero era la verdad y las verdades duelen. - _Además yo solo trataba de ay...-_

La risa amarga de Sakura lo interrumpio.

 _\- ¿Ayudar?. ¡¿Hablas enserio?!. Naruto no me lo tomes a mal, ni nada, agradesco tú preocupación por mis problemas_.- Naruto notó que Sakura estaba asiendo lo más posible por controlarse y no explotarle. _-Pero antes de tratar ayudar a los demás con ellos deberías aserte cargo de los tuyos_.- Cuando Naruto iba ainterrumpir de que el no tenía ningún problema, Sakura volvio a interrumpirlo.- _Sabías que Bolt-kun odía a los Hokajes y reniega tú apeido.-_

Golpe bajo, Sakura lo sabía pero realmente estaba enojada por que su supuesto mejor amigo tomara desiciones sin consultarle antes, entendía que Naruto quisiera ayudarla, era lo mismo que ella quería hacer con él y Boruto pero, no quería imponerse con Sarada.

Naruto suspiro sabía que la relación con Boruto y él no estaba en buenos terminos pero escucharlo realmente lo lastimaba, aun más de lo que ya estaba.

 _\- Parece que los dos somos unos idiotas.-_ Comentó Naruto con sequedad.

 _\- Totalmente.-_ Afirmó Sakura limpiandose las lágrimas de los ojos, sentandose en la silla delante del escritorio y viendo el techo.

Silencio.

 _\- Aun quieres que asigne otro sensei.-_

Sakura negó y vio directo a los ojos azules de sus amigo.

 _\- No, se los prometí.-_

Naruto vio directo a los esmeraldas.

 _\- Nee, Sakura-chan yo...-_

Sakura alzo una mano callandolo.

 _\- Lo siento, no debí esplotarte, tienes razón.-_ Suspiró.- _Desde que volví a la aldea hice lo más posible por evitarla.-_

 _\- Le diras que de verdad eres su madre.-_

 _\- Aun no_.- Suspiró.- _Y tú seras el padre que Boruto-kun nesecita.-_

Ahora fue el turno de Naruto de suspirar e inclinar el rostro hacía atrás.

 _\- No se como hacerlo._ \- Y era cierto, siendo que el era huerfano no tenía una figura patertna con la cual basarse.

Sakura se puso de pie y se dirigio a la ventana.

 _-Tratare de ayudarte con Bolt.-_ Volteó de medio lado y sonrió.- _Gracias Naruto.-_ Cogió un paraguas y saltó por la ventana.

Naruto la vio alejarse entre la lluvia.

 _\- Y yo tratare e hacer lo mismo contigo, Sakura-chan.-_ Susurró para si mismo. - _Sasuke es un idiota.-_

Saltando por los tejados y sosteniendo un paraguas Sakura se dirigió hacía su casa pero antes de darse cuenta termino regresando al academía.

 _-¿ Qué estoy haciendo aquí?.-_ Se preguntó y saltó de nuevo a la azotea de seguro ya no había nadie ahí. Abrió los ojos, se equivoco. Su pequeña Sarada aun estaba en el mismo lugar, abrio la boca para decir algo pero la cerro al instante, aun no se daba cuenta de su presencía podía irse sin que la pelinegra lo supiera.

Pero una vez más antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía coloco al paraguas sobre la cabeza de Sarada.

Onix y esmeralda se encontrarón y el corazón de Sakura se estrugo al ver los ojos de su pequeña hinchados.

 _-Mamá.-_ Un susurró salió de los labios de Sarada y Sakura sonrio debílmente.

 _\- No deberías estar aquí. -_ Comentó suavemente.

 _-Yo... yo quería decir.-_ Antes de que Sarada siguiera hablando la rosada coloco una mano sobre su corta melena negra.

 _\- Vamos a casa.-_ Flores de cerezo las cubrieron a ambas y antes e darse cuenta ya estaban frente a la mansión Uchiha.

Sakura trato de sentir algún chakra, fruncio el seño, no había ninguno, apretó ligeramente los puños, tanto Uchiha y Karin pagarían por dejar a su hija en un día importante para ella.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo de su bata y saco una caja de bento, por primera vez agradece el hecho de ignorar a Shizune y no haberse comido su almuerzo, se lo entrega Sarada quien al parecer se sorprende pero aun así lo toma.

 _\- Es mejor que te des un baño antes de comer...-_ Recomendó.- _Nos vemos mañana.-_ Cuando iba alejarse una voz la detuvo.

 _\- Espera...yo... quería decirte hace... -_ Sarada se detuvó sin saber como abordar el tema. -... _que... Okaeri-nasai.-_ Dijo finalmente

Sakura abrio los ojos sorprendida para sonreirle de esa manera única a Sarada.

 _\- Tadaima... Sara-chan.-_

Y con eso último se alejó.

Apesar de que ninguna de las dos abordo el tema no evitarón pensar y sonreir mientras una entraba a casa y hacía lo que la pelirrosa recomendo y la otra corría bajo la lluvia

 _"Fue un buen día."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:DD:D:D:D:D:D:D::D:D:D:D:D:DD:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

 **N/A: Lamentó el retrasó en realidad no tengo una escusa con la cual escusarme por demorar demasiado tiempo es solo que me bloque y el capítulo no me convencía hasta ahorita que me sente un rato y lo termine y me agrado como quedo.**

 **Espero y lo disfruten.**

 **El siguiente capítulo se llamara:** _ **La prueba y ¡¿quién es esa niña?!**_

 **Matta ne... XD (20/10/15)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


	4. Extra 1: Conociendo a Tio Itachi

**Sensei y Gennin: Lágrimas de arrepentimiento.**

 _ **Summary: Para un sensei conocer a sus preciados alumnos siempre a sido una aventura y lo más preciado y más aun cuando son parte de tú familia.**_

 _ **Naruto no me pertenece si fuera mio no se estaria volviendo una novela.**_

 **Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews para que se de a conocer .**

 _-"Sakura-chan"-..._ Pensamientos

 _\- Sakura-chan-..._ Dialogo de personaje

Sakura-chan...Acciones

 _ **Extra 1: Especial de Hallowen...**_

 _ **Conociendo a tio Itachi.**_

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _\- Sarada.-_

Apesar de estar dormida escucho decir su nombre cerca de ella.

 _\- Sarada.-_

No parecia la voz femenina de su madre, si no una voz gruesa de hombre.

 _\- ¡Sarada!. Despierta.-_

Sus sobñolientos ojos ónix se abrieron y frente de ella se encontraba un hombre de cabellera y ojos negros.

 _\- ¿Quién eres?.-_ Preguntó aun media dormida, de alguna manera ese hombre le parecía familiar, lo había visto, pero no recordaba donde.

 _\- No me recuerdas, soy tú padre.-_ Dijo aquella persona, los ojos de la pequeña pelinegra de cinco años se abrieron con sorpresa, ahora recordaba donde lo había visto, la fotografía.

Una sonrisa se deliso por su labios.

 _\- Oto-san, regresastes.-_ Salto abrazarlo y aquella persona le devolvio el abrazo, para ponerse de pie y caminar a la ventana **.** _\- Oto-san ¿qué haces?.-_

 _-Nos vamos.-_

 _\- ¿Ir nos?.-_ Ladeó su cabeza _. - ¿Kaa-san viene?-_

 _\- Si Ka-san vendra.-_ Contestó desinteresadamente saliendo por la ventana y empezando a saltar por los tejados, alejandose de su casa.

 _\- No la esperaremos.-_

El pelinegro no contesto y la pequeña se sujeto con fuerza al mayor temiendo por un momento caerse.

 _\- Oto-san...-_

 _-..._

 _-Oto-san...-_

 _-...-_

 _\- Oto-san a Kaa-san no le gustara que haya salido de casa.-_

El hombre pelinegro sonrio con malicia y la pequeña pelinegra se dio cuenta de que algo andaba muy mal.

 **...**

Mientras tanto Sakura regresaba a su casa después de haber sido llamada de emergencía, no le gustaba dejar a Sarada sola pero no había podido evitarlo, así que cuando entro a la habitacón de la pelinegra y la encontro vacía y con la ventana abierta, de inmediato se dio cuenta de que algo malo le paso, por que la ventana fue forzada.

 **...**

Sarada corria en el bosque tratando de alejarse de aquella persona que le había engañado al decirle que era su padre, en el fondo se recriminaba por haberse tragado el engaño pero, era tan solo una niña de cinco años con deseo de conocer a su padre, a su padre al cual nunca había visto más que en una fotografía.

 _\- No creas que podras escaparte, mocosa Uchiha, cuando te pille acabare contigo y con la maldición que todos ustedes Uchihas trae consigo.-_

Lo pequeños ojos ónix de la pelinegra empesarón a derramar lágrimas, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que ese extraño loco hablaba, ella solo quería estar con su mami.

 **...**

Mientras tanto Sakura había llegado con Naruto y le había informado que alguien secuestro a Sarada, el rubio alarmado mando a varios ambu a buscarla mientras él y Sakura tambíen se pusieron en busqueda de su sobrina.

 **...**

Sarada tropezo con sus piernitas adoloridas llevaba un buen rato corriendo y termino llendo al cementerio, fantastico lugar para morir se recrimino la pelinegra buscando sus gafas que se habían caído.

 _\- Al fin te alcance.-_ Dijo aquel sujeto sujetando una hacha y alzandola.

La pelinegra solo cerro sus ojitos esperando el golpe pero, al pasar unos minutos y no pasar nada volvio abrirlos y apesar de ver un poco borroso sin sus lentes pudo ver al sujeto en el suelo a unos metros lejos de ella.

 _\- Pero...-_

 _-Aquí, toma.-_ Una persona se coloco frente de ella colocandole los lentes, evito saltar asustada temiendo que le hisiera algo pero al escuchar su voz amable y que le provocaba cierta calidez en su estomago al igual que su madre se dejo hacer.

Cuando por fin logro ver bien frente ella se encontraba un pelinegro, de ojos onix y con una amable sonrisa.

 _\- ¿Estas bien?-_ Preguntó el pelinegro preocupado de que aquella persona pudiera a verle hecho algo a la pequeña.

 _\- Yo, yo si, gracia a ti.-_

El pelinegro sonrio contento.

 _\- ¿Quién eres? -_

 _\- Itachi.-_

La pelinegra abrio los ojos, ese nombre, su madre le había contado sobre un heróe del clan Uchiha llamado Itachi.

 _\- ¿E- eres Itachi Uchiha? -_ Preguntó una vez más y el pelinegro asintio y sonrio más grande, antes de que Sarada hisiera algo o pensara algo, un grito la interrumpio.

 _\- ¡Sarada!.-_

La pequeña pelinegra volteo y vio a su madre corriendo junto a su Tio Naruto.

 _\- Kaa-chan.-_ Corrió hacía su madre y la pelirrosa al tener la cerca la abrazo mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

 _\- Sarada ¿donde te has metido? Me tenias preocupada.-_

Sarada procedió a contarle a su madre y Tio Naruto -él cual prometió reforzar más la seguridad- como un hombre la había engañado diciendole que era su padre, como logro escapar de el pero se había caído y como su Tio Itachi la salvo.

 _\- ...Y luego Tio Itachi llego y me salvo.-_ Mencionó animada la pelinegra señalando a un pelinegro que sonreía, cuando Naruto y Sakura lo vieron se pusieron de piedra.

¿Comó es que Itachi estaba ahí si estaba muerto?

 _\- Es hora de irme pequeña Sarada.-_ Le dijo Itachi caminando hacía la pequeña pelinegra que estaba en brazos de su madre.

 _\- ¿Quééé? pero ¿porqué?.-_

El pelinegro golpeo la frente de Sarada con su dedo indice y su dedo de enmedio y retrocedio.

 _\- Te dire la próxima vez.-_

Sarada hizo un puchero y se sobo la frente.

¿Por qué su madre -y ahora su tio- hacían lo mismo?

Pero de inmediato se recupero al recordar que su tio se marchaba.

 _-A dios tio Itachi.-_ Se despidió la pequeña pelinegra con una sonrisa del pelinegro que la había salvado que desaparecia poco a poco, volteo y miro a su Oka-san que aun no salía del shock de ver al hermano mayor de Sasuke frente a ella.- _Ka-san, Ka-san.-_ Llamó a su madre.

Sakura miro a su hija que la recriminaba con la mirada.

 _\- ¿Qué pasa Sara.?-_

 _\- Ka-san no te despediras de Tio Itachi.-_

La pelirrosa parpadeó confusa.

 _\- Pe-pe-pero.-_ La pelirosa tomo aire no valía la pena discutir _.- I-Itachi-sa-san.-_ Volvio a tomar aire ya estaba sonando igual a Hinata.- _Itachi-san gracias por cuidar de mi Hija, ha-hasta pronto.-_ Como se supone que alguien debe despedirse de alguien que ya esta muerto.

El pelinegro sonrio y desaparecio de la vista de la pequeña pelinegra, de la pelirrosa y del rubio que aun tenía la mandibula abierta y estaba palido como una hoja.

 _-Hasta luego, Naruto-kun, Sakura-san y Sara-chan.-_

Silencio.

 _\- Sa-Sa-Sakura-chaan, era-era.-_

La pelirrosa volteo a ver a su mejor amigo y asintio roboticamente.

El rubio señalo temblando al lugar donde había desaparecido el pelinegro.

 _\- Un-un-un fa-fa.-_

Sakura abrazo a su pequeña hija con fuerza, la cual estaba bastante divertida por la reacción de su tio y madre por conocer a su tio Itachi. Que extraño.

 _\- ¡FANTASMA~!-_ Gritó el rubio y él junto a la pelirrosa y su hija corrieron alejandose lo más posible del cementerio.

Naruto ya avisaria a lo ambus que fueran por el hombre que trato de hacerle daño a su sobrina lo haría pagar de la peor manera pero, lo importante en ese momento era correr.

Lo que ninguno de los dos adultos y la niña noto fue el nombre de la lapída que estuvo trás de ellos en todo momento.

 _~Uchiha Itachi~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN...**

 **...**

 **N/A: Espero y les guste de este pequeño especial por hallowen, muy prontó publicare el próximo capítulo de Sensei y Gennin: Lágrimas de arrepentimiento.**

 **Matta ne... XD (28/10/15)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


	5. Extra 2: Conociendo señor espantapajaros

**Sensei y Gennin: Lágrimas de arrepentimiento.**

 _ **Summary: Para un sensei conocer a sus preciados alumnos siempre a sido una aventura y lo más preciado y más aun cuando son parte de tú familia.**_

 _ **Naruto no me pertenece si fuera mio no se estaria volviendo una novela.**_

 **Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews para que se de a conocer .**

 _-"KakaSaku"-..._ Pensamientos

 _\- KakaSaku-..._ Dialogo de personaje

KakaSaku...Acciones

 _ **Extra 2: Especial de Hallowen...**_

 _ **La promesa del señor espantapajaros.**_

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _-¡BUAAAAA! ¡BUAAAAA!.-_

Lloraba una pequeña pelirrosa de cinco años de edad que vestía con un sombrero grande y capa negra, en una de sus manitas traía una pequeña escoba y la otra la ocupaba para limpiar las lágrimas que salían de sus lindos ojitos jade.

La pequeña pelirrosa se había perdido o más bien unas chicas, muy conocidas por ella como sus brabuconas la espantarón, diciendole que por ser una bruja fea tendrían que quemarla y termino alejandose de su Mami y Papi y ahora no tenía la menor idea de donde se encontraba, de seguro su Mami la riñería por alejarse.

 _-¡BUAAAAA! ¡BUAAAAA!.-_

Comenzó a correr tenía miedo el lugar en donde se encontraba, era un cementerio y no tenía idea de como llego ahí en primer lugar pero, eso no le importaba mucho lo que temía era que algún muerto saliera de su tumba y quisiera comersela.

Un fuerte viento hizo su pequeño cuerpo empezo a temblar por el frio que hacía ese día, dos de Noviembre y trató de cubrirse con su pequeña capa y evitar que su sombrero de brujita saliera volando.

 _\- ¿Qué haces aquí?.-_ Dijo una voz aburrida cerca de ella, o no, un muerto iba a comersela **.-** _Este no es un lugar para niños.-_

La pequeña pelirrosa asustada retrosedio y termino cayendo en su trasero.

 _\- N-no me-me comas.-_ Suplicó la pequeña pelirrosa tratando de cubrirse con sus bracitos.

 _\- ¿Comerte?, no me gusta comer niñas.-_ Murmuró aquella persona frente a ella que sostenía su sombrero.

La pelirrosa abrio los ojos y se encontro con un solo ojo negro que la veía divertido.

 _\- ¿No, no vas a comerme?-_ Preguntó curiosa.

 _\- Ya dije que no me gusta comer niñas.-_ Repitió colocando el sombrero sobre la corta melena rosa, se pregunto si su cabello era verdadero o se lo había teñido solo por ese día.

La pequeña un poco más aliviada al saber que no se la comería, observo con detalle aquella persona frente a ella, la mayoría de su rostro era cubierta por una mascara azul, tenía cabello parado plateado, vestía un chaleco verde y traía una banda que cubria uno de sus ojos, una banda parecida a los...

 _\- ¿El señor espantapajaros es ninja?.-_ Preguntó curiosa señalando la banda en su cabello plata.

El peliplata parpadeó como buho.

 _\- ¿Señor? ¿Espantapajaros?, mi nombre es Kakashi no señor espantapajaros.-_

La pelirosa asintio entendiendo.

 _-¿ Señor espantapajaros es ninja?.-_ Volvió a preguntar ignorando que el peliplata le dijo su nombre, Kakashi por su parte, redujo su ojo esa niña estaba jugando con él y él no iba adiscutir con ella.

 _\- Si señor espantapajaros es ninja.-_ Murmuró y vio como los ojos esmeralda brillaban con alegría _. - ¿Qué haces aquí?.-_

La pelirosa un poco triste le conto como unas niñas le dijieron cosa de como iban a quemarla por ser una bruja y ella asustada corrio y termino perdida.

Kakashi se pregunto que era lo que pasaba con los niños hoy en día.

 _\- Vamos te llevare a tu casa.-_ Trató de tomar la mano de la pequeña brujita pelirosa pero esta retrocedio _.- ¿Qué pasa?.-_

 _\- Yo- yo y si aun estan esperando para quemarme.-_ Murmuró la oji-jade con temor y sus ojitos jade brillaron con lágrimas contenidas. Kakashi se alarmó él no era bueno con niños pequeños y menos si eran niñas tiernas con cabello rosa que lloran.

\- _No llores, yo-yo.-_ Que hacía y como es que termino en ese lio cuando el solo estaba en la piedra conmemorativa visitando a Rin y a Obito _.- ...yo te protegere de esas niñas.-_ ¿Qué estaba diciendo? de seguro Obito donde quiera que estaba se burlaba de él.

 _\- ¿De verdad?.-_ Preguntó incredula de que el señor espantapajaros ninja le prometiera que la protegería cuando solo había conocido gente que la molestaba por su cabello rosa y su amplia frente.

Kakashi suspiro aliviado por lo menos evito que llorara.

 _\- Si, ahora vamonos.-_

Kakashi cargo a la pelirrosa y con las indicaciones de esta llegaron a su casa de una manera rapida y sin problemas, una vez fuera Kakashi planeaba irse y la voz de la pequeña pelirosa lo detuvo.

 _\- Hasta luego, señor espantapajaros.-_ Se despedía con ambas manos al aire la pequeña Sakura con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Kakashi no dijo nada solo levanto una mano y desaparecio en la oscuridad de la noche.

 **...**

Kakashi se encontraba acostado en su cama sobre su pecho dormía una pelirrosa, su respiración era suave y tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Sonrió bajo su mascara con ternura, aparto varios mechones de la frente de la pelirrosa y deposito un suave beso sobre aquel sello con forma de rombo que le daba un enorme poder.

 _-Sigues siendo igual de linda y tierna que en aquel entonces, Sakura-chan.-_ Murmuró para si mismo _.- Y me encargare de cuidarte como te lo prometí.-_ La abrazó por la cintura y prosedio a seguir durmiendo con su bella brujita pelirosa de hermosos e inocentes ojos jade.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN...**

 **...**

 **N/A: No pude evitarlo, tenía aun inspiración y quise hacer este pequeño momento KakaSaku, espero y lo disfrutaran.**

 **Matta ne... XD (28/10/15)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


	6. 4: La prueba y ¡¿quièn es esa niña!

**Sensei y Gennin: Lágrimas de arrepentimiento.**

 _ **Summary: Para un sensei conocer a sus preciados alumnos siempre a sido una aventura y lo más preciado y más aun cuando son parte de tú familia. Boruto, Inojin, Sarada y Sakura como su sensei se convertiran en el mejor equipo.**_

 _ **Naruto no me pertenece si fuera mio no se estaria volviendo una novela.**_

 **Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews para que se de a conocer .**

 _-"Sakura-chan"-..._ Pensamientos

 _\- Sakura-chan-..._ Dialogo de personaje

Sakura-chan...Acciones

 _ **Capítulo 3: La prueba y ¡¿quién es esa niña?!...**_

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Al día siguiente.**

 **7:43 am**

Sakura sentada en una rama en lo más alto de un arbol leía algunos documentos que estaban sobre sus piernas al lado de ella había un termo con té, estaba desde las 5 am en el campo de entrenamiento, había tenido que atender en el hospital una operación muy delicada a media noche y en lugar de ir a descansar a casa en la comodidad de su cama decídio adelantar el papeleo que se acumuló durante su ausencía -no por que no tuviera a alguien que lo hisiera, si no que siendo la jefa del hospita y de la clinica debía dar el ejemplo-, sabía que el no dormir le cobraría factura luego pero, jamás le gusto atrasar su trabajo y aunque le costara algunas noches de sueño lo haría.

Así que en lugar de trabajar en su calida oficina, se llevo algunos papeles esperando a que llegaran sus Gennin por que una vez que se enfrascara en su trabajo perdería la noción del tiempo y lo que menos quería era llegar tarde.

Estaba ansiosa para probarlos.

No tenía duda de que pasarían la prueba de la campana, tenía una ligera sospecha de que sus padres -en su caso, antes de la misión de los hombres del sharingan ella le había contado a Sarada algunas de sus aventuras como equipo y dicho que lo más importante era el trabajo en conjunto de este- les advirtieron ligeramente de lo que consistía la prueba pero ella tenía algo más planeado.

Algo que hisiera que las palabras de su ex-sensei se quedaran grabadas dentro de ellos.

Muy dentro y que no se les olvidara para nada de ellas.

Sintio la primera firma de chackra cerca, de inmediato guardo sus documetos en un rollo de almacenimiento.

Vio una melena pelinegra acercarse.

 _-" Doce minutos antes de la hora anticipada."-_

Se sentía feliz de que su hija siguiera igual de puntual.

10 minutos mas tarde una melena rubia se hizo presente y su hija aun no se percataba de ella.

Inojin saludo a Sarada con su amable sonrisa y procedio a sentarse y sacar su cudernillo para dibujar mientras la pelinegra permanecia recargada en el tronco de un arbol con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

Tres minutos después un somnoliento Boruto aparecio y saludo con su habitual humor a los otros dos para dejarse caer a lado de Inojin y tratar de despertarse.

 _\- "Por lo menos más puntual que su padre"-_

Observo durante otros cinco minutos más a sus gennin y fruncio el ceño.

 _\- Aun no me han detectado.-_ Murmuró en voz baja

-" _Veamos cuanto tiempo les toma antes de detectar mi presencia"-_

 _..._

Sarada se mantenía en silencio recargada sobre el tronco de un arból habían pasado media hora de la hora anticipada era extraño que la pelirrosa fuera impuntual, tal vez una vez más hubo una emergencía en el hospital, si eso debía ser, ella no era de la clase de personas que se le daba por hacer esperar a los demás, no como cierto rubio que una vez más estaba quejandose por la impuntualidad de su sensei.

 _\- Mou Tia Sakura es tarde de nuevo.-_

Sarada abrio los ojos y miro atentamente al primogenito del septimo, a ese molesto niño rubio de ojos azules y rasgos zorrunos, siempre le había llamado la atención y eso provocaba que lo siguiera y observara durante largos tiempos.

No entendía por que lo hacía, bueno, en realidad lo hacía, de alguna manera, estraña, los dos eran muy parecidos, los dos querían el reconocimiento de sus padres y eso provocaba que Boruto hisiera bromas tontas e ingeniosa -admitía muy a su pesar- para tratar de llamar la atención de su progenitor mientras ella se esforzaba en los pocos entrenamientos que había tenido con el suyo. Demostrandole ser digna Uchiha, desde antes lo hacía, desde antes de que Sasuke llegara,-a pesar de que antes no sabía por que ser ninja- se esforzaba para serlo, penso con el seño fruncido, solo que ahora ya no tenía a alguien que le curara las heridas y se preocupara "genuinamente" de su bienestar.

Suspiro y los dos rubios voltearon a verla pero ella les ignoro, se acomodo las gafas y volvio a cerrar los ojos, tenía la oportunidad de a ser las pases con la pelirrosa y escuhar lo que esa vez le diría. Había cosas que no entendía. Su padre se negaba a decirle y Karin - la cual aun no lograba decirle madre por más que le insistiera la peliroja, por que simplemente no lo sentía- callaba solo diciendole que lo olvidara, que ahora estaban todos juntos pero, no podía, sentía que algo se estaba perdiendo y eso era algo i...

 _\- ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?-_

Abrio -una vez más- los ojos y los poso en Inojin, él tambien era igual a Boruto y a ella, Inojin tambien tenía a personas a las que demostrar que era fuerte sin la nesecidad de estar en el trio Ino-Shika-Cho.

Boruto se enderezo y le lanzo una mirada curisa al otro rubio.

 _\- ¿Acerca de...?-_

 _\- Oto-san dijo que la prueba de supervivencia consiste en trabajo en equipo.-_

 _\- ¿Prueba de... supervivencia? ¿qué prueba dattebasa?.-_

 _\- No lo se, cuando iba a contarme Oka-san aparecio y lo regaño diciendole que eso era secreto.-_

 _\- Pero si ya hemos hecho pruebas de supervivencia en la academia ttebasa.-_

Sarada se enderezo y camino hasta estar frente a los dos rubios.

 _\- Estoy segura de que lo averiguaremos cuando Oka...-_ Se aclaró la garganta _\- Sensei llegue pero...-_ Los dos rubios esperaron pasiente a que la pelinegra continuara.- _Boruto te dijieron algo acerca de esto.-_

 _\- Ahora que lo mensionas_.- Cerró los ojos y los abrio.- _El viejo menciono sobre el trabajo en equipo al igual que Oka-chan pero no le tome mucha importancia.-_

Sarada se se sento y empezo a analizar la situación, ella tambian había escuchado sobre el trabajo en equipo, pero una prueba de supervivencia... estaba de acuerdo -muy a su pesar- con Boruto, en la academia habían hecho varias veces aquella pruebas pero una prueba para que... para ver que tan fuerte eran... no lo creía... para eso estaban los espedientes de la academia... entonces... ¿para que era? y ¿por que era secreta.?

 _\- Ahhh! .-_

Sarada e Inojin vieron a Boruto que tenía los ojos abiertos como si alguien le hubiera dicho que ya no habría más ramen.

 _\- ¿Qué te pasa?-_

 _\- No sera que eso era lo que Tía Sakura no nos quería decir ayer.-_

Sarada parpadeo, era cierto, ahora que recordaba -y gracias aque vivio con ella la mayor parte del tiempo, lo reconocio- la pelirrosa tenía un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

El brillo que le daba cada vez que tramaba algo, pero que, algo pasaba por alto, de nuevo.

Una prueba de supervivencia... que además es secreta... una prueba que la estan aplicando a gennin recién graduados de academia y que su solución es el trabajo en equipo pero para que probarlos... ¿habilidades?... ¿por si son capaces de trabajar en conjunto los tres?... para...

 _-... demostrar si merecemos ser gennin...-_

No, por que si era así, para que dejarlos salir de la academía en primer lugar si no estaban list...

 _-¿ Qué dijistees dattebasa?.-_

Sarada parpadeó confundida observando a Boruto que parecía inusualmente serio, espera, había dicho dijistes a caso ella...

Inojin observo la confunción en el rostro de la pelinegra, decidio responder a su duda no dicha.

 _\- Dijistes que demostrar si merecemos ser gennin ¿A que te refieres a eso?.-_

 _..._ había hablado en voz alta, al parecer si.

Negó con la cabeza.

 _\- No es nada solo..-_

 _\- Exaptamente...-_

Habló una voz detrás de ellos asustando a los tres gennin.

Sakura sonrio ahora entendía por que Kakashi-sensei siempre les hacía aquello, era tan lindas las reacciones.

 _\- Tia Sakura / Sensei.-_ Gritarón los dos rubios y la pelinegra, Sakura se mordio los labios para no esbozar una sonrisa más grande cuando su hija, ahora su estudiante, la llamo sensei. Sintio su pecho como se inflamo de orgullo.

 _\- Yo.-_

 _\- ¡Llega tarde!.-_ Exclamó Boruto señalando a la pelirrosa que solo se rasco la nuca levemente avergonzada.

 _\- Jeje, lo siento pero, en realidad ustedes son los que llegan tarde.-_

Los tres menores la observaron como si se hubiera vuelto loca, Sakura solo sonrio y señalo la copa de arból en donde momentos antes estuvo sentada.

 _\- Estuve observandolos desde aquel punto esperando que alguno de los tres se percatara de mi presencia.-_ Fingió un suspiro con desepción. _\- Si hubiera sido un ninja enemigo en este momento estarían muertos.-_

Sus pobres gennin se estremecieron y bajaron la cabeza avergonzados por no notarla antes.

Inojin que fue el primero en recuperarse la observo.

 _\- Tia que quiere decir con exaptamente.-_

Sakura sonrio.

 _\- Sarada tiene razón...-_ Dijo y vio como los tres gennin le prestaban toda su atención esperando a que continuara.- _Pensaba decirselos hoy pero parece que Sai se me adelanto...-_ Murmuró varias cosas por lo bajo que ninguno de los tres jovenes escucho pero Inojin tenía, por alguna extraña razón, la necesidad avisarle -advertirle- a su padre que tuviera cuidado _.- De los nueve equipos solo tres de ellos pasan.-_

 _\- Que pero...-_

Sakura interrumpio lo que Boruto iba a preguntar.

 _\- Solo los gennin que son capaces de trabajar en equipo pasan, ustedes ya descubrieron que el trabajo en equipo es la solución para esta prueba, así que no dudo que pasen si ya saben eso.-_

Silencio, los tres gennin la miraban fijamente y solo Inojin y Sarada dejaron de hacerlo cuando el cuerpo de Boruto comenzo a a temblar.

 _\- ¡Por supuesto que pasaremos dattebasa!.-_ Gritó con entusiasmo Boruto lanzando sus manos al aire, él no se dejaría vencer por una prueba tan facíl le demostraría al viejo que él era capaz de ser el gennin más fuerte, no por nada él y Sarada -aunque no lo admitiera y le disgustara- empataron por el puesto de novato del año _.- Ya vera Tía Sakura, seremos el mejor equipo.-_

Inojin y Sarada sonrieron ante lo dicho por su compañero

 _\- Bien dicho_.- Sakura sonrió y saco un pequeño temporizador y tres campanas de su bata ya de nada servia solo sacar dos cuando ya sabían en lo que consistia la prueba.- _La prueba consiste en..._

 **...**

 _Ring Ring..._

Sakura observaba a sus tres estudiantes enfrente de ella, los tres estaban jadeando, totalmente sudorosos y trataban de recuperar el aliento, sus ropas estaba ligeramente rasgada, llena de tierra y hojas y un poco quemada pero mantenían una sonrisa -muy a su manera cada uno- en su rostro, estaban felices y como no estarlo habían logrado arrebatarle las tres campanas -las cuales cada uno tenía una en su poseción- que antes tenía atado en su cintura.

Sonrio ligeramente, orgullosa, por que ya había previsto aquello. Desde el momento en el que los tres desaparecierón los sintio reunirse mientras ella luchaba con sus clones le hizo preguntarse por un momento si aquella tecnica Naruto se la enseño a Boruto pero casi al instante la descarto al recordar la mala relación que llevaban ambos, se hizo la nota mental de preguntarle más tarde, después de aquello salio a buscarlos y ya le tenían varias trampas fabricadas, se maravillo al admitirlo pero Boruto era igual que Naruto en aquel tema de las trampas y teniendo la astucia, destreza, sadismo e inteligencía de Sarada e Inojin los hacían a un peor, casi no la libraba al escapar de esa explosión, por un momento se pregunto que tan enserio sus estudiantes se tomaron cuando ella les aconsejo que fueran con toda la intención de matarla, su bata - favorita costa mencionar- termino ligeramente quemada de las orillas por el fuego que provoco y de esa trampa tuvo que librarla de algunos Kunais y Shuriken voladores, de cable ninja que trato de atraparla, de más clones y una bola de fuego para ser honesta se había divertido tanto jugando con Boruto y Sarada que termino olvidando a su tercer estudiante y terminara cayendo en la tecnica del clan Yamanaka de la misma manera en la que Ino la había atrapado por primera vez en el examen Chunnin, podía haberse librado de ella facilmente por que la tecnica de Inojin no era tan fuerte como la de su madre cuando tenía esa edad -además de que esa clase de tecnicas y el genjutsu que son tecnicas de mente no funcionan con ella- pero solo faltaban un par de minutos para que temporizador sonara dando fin a la prueba decidio que era suficiente y les dio la oportunidad de ganarle.

Aun así, la prueba aun no terminaba y lo que venía era lo más dificíl.

Empezó aplaudir siguiendo con la parte dos de plan.

 _\- Lo han hecho muy bien los felicito, han logrado quitarme las campanas.-_

 _\- ¡Por supuesto que lo hemos logrado!.-_ Exclamó orgulloso Boruto siendo el primero en recuperse de la agitación de su cuerpo alzando los brazos al aire emocionado, ganadose las dos sonrisas de sus amigos y una gota de sudor en la nuca de Sakura al ver el entusiasmo de su alumno casi sintiendose mal de lo que pasaría ahora, solo casi.

 _\- Y... -_

 _\- ¿Y...?.-_ Interrumpió Boruto aun emosionado olvidandose por completo que a su tía no le gustaba ser interrumpida mientras hablaba.- _Ya somos gennin ¿No?.-_

 _\- Y, nesecito que le lleveís esto al Hokaje.-_ Ignoró cruelmente al primogenito del septimo sacando un pergamino y colocandolo en las manos de Boruto.

Los tres menores parpadearon.

Y al hacerlo se perdieron de algo importante.

 _\- ¿Esto...? ¿qué es esto?.-_

Sakura volteo a los lados figandose si no había alguien cerca de ellos que pudiera escucharlos, luego les hizo un gesto con las manos para que se acercaran a ella, lo cual hicieron estrañados por la reacción de su Sensei, en voz baja y colocando una mano a un lado de su boca comenzo hablar.

 _\- Este pergamino...-_ Señaló seriamente.- _es de vital importancia para la aldea, tan vital que podría provocar otra guerra si no llega a manos de nuestro Hokaje.-_ Susurró e hizo lo posible por ignorar la cara de asombro y terror que los menores mostraban.

Boruto trago grueso y observo el pergamino que traía en las manos tuvo el ligero impulso de arrogarlo como si le quemara pero pudo detenerlo, tan importante que podría provocar otra guerra, se pregunto que vendría en el y por que su tía se los entregaría a tres gennin recíen graduados, tal vez ella creía que eran lo suficiente fuertes para cuidar de el, claro, por que otra cosa se lo daría si no creyera. Ellos eran un equipo asombroso que había logrado quitarle las campanas después de todo. No pudo evitar imaginar a su padre reconociendo que él era el mejor ninja y sin nesecidad de ser Hokaje, sus ojos brillaron de emoción. Ahora realmente estaba más motivado.

Sarada e Inojin tenían el mismo pensamiento ¿por qué les entregaba aquello, si era tan importante? pero ambos lo dejaron atrás y al igual que Boruto en un sus ojos aparecio el brillo de la emosión.

Sakura estuvo a punto de sonreir, los había en ganchado.

 _\- Nesecito que ustedes tres entregen este pergamino al Hokaje.-_

 _\- ¿Por qué nosotros? no sería mejor si lo entregara usted Tía.-_

Sakura sonrió ante la astucía de Inojin, negó con la cabeza. _\- No, es mucho más facíl que ustedes tres lo entregen, nadie pensaría que tres estudiantes recíen graduados de la academia lo tengan.-_

Los tres asintieron entendiendo.

Sarada also una ceja curiosa. ¿Estudiantes recién graduados? no eran Gennin decidio no tomarle importancia y continuar escuchando a la rosada.

Cuando la pelirrosa iba a continuar hablando una espada atraveso su pecho salpicando de sangre a los tres estudiantes que tenía una espresión de shok en su rostro y antes de siquiera moverse un nuevo sujeto, aparte del que sostenía la espada en el pecho de Sakura, salio de la nada y mando a volar a Boruto - quien no solto el pergamino- e Inojin con un golpe y de inmediato se dirigio a atacar a Sarada.

Sarada por su parte mantenía los ojos completamente abiertos y estaba en total shok, ¿que rayos? en un momento la pelirrosa les estaba diciendo sobre su primera misión y en el otro tenía una espada clavada en su pecho y se encontra en el suelo desangrandose o ...mue... no ... no quería pensar que la pelirrosa lo estaba.

 _\- ¡Sarada cuidado!.-_ El gritó del par de rubios la trajo de vuelta en si pero ya era demasiado tarde por que el mismo tipo que los había empujado momentos antes, golpeo tan fuerte a Sarada en el estomago -que esta sintio como un par de costillas se le rompian- y la hizo caer de rodillas con la intención de pararse y vengar lo que aquellos tipos le hicieron a la rosada fue detenida por uno que le quito sus lentes coloco una mano sobre sus ojos y sujeto sus mano tras su espalda impidiendo moverse, segundos después sintio el filo de una espada en su cuello.

Como las cosas habían terminado así se suponía que ese día era imporatante para ellos, se convertirian en gennin y ella por fin se disculparía con Sakura y ahora ella... ella estaba...

Boruto observaba con impotencia como el mismo sujeto que minutos antes había enterrado la espada el pecho de su Tía colocaba la misma espada en el cuello de de Sarada, fruncio el seño y su cuerpo empezo a temblar tenía miedo y deseaba esconderse pero él no lo haría, él no era ni cobarde, él no dejaría a Sarada ahí

 _\- Entregenos el pergamino y no le haremos daño.-_ Acercó más la espada al cuello de Sarada y esta se estremecio.

El pergamino, claro como se le pudo haber olvidado.

El primogenito del septimo bajo su vista hacía el pergamino que aun sostenía en su mano y lo apreto con fuerza.

 _\- ¡Boruto no lo hagas!.-_ Gritó la pelinegra, ella no iba a dejar que el pergamino que había confiado la pelirrosa se lo llevaran.

 _\- Sarada.-_ Murmuró y apretó de nuevo el pergamino no sabía que hacer por un lado estaba el que no quería entregar el pergamino y luchar por el otro en el que entregarlo para llevarse a Sarada sana y salva. Maldición tenía que hacer algo, deseo que su padre estuviera ahí para ayudarlos.

 _\- Boruto.-_ Volteó al escuchar la voz de Inojin que lo llamaba, lo miro a los ojos y vio la determinación en sus ojo, tal vez se le había ocurrido un plan para salir de aquel lio. _\- Entregemosle el pergamino.-_ Murmuró, Boruto abrio los ojos _.- Tenemos que salvar a Sarada y aunque nos cueste admitirlo no somos oponentes para ellos, viste lo que le hizo a Tía Sakura, ella no los había notado y ahora esta muerta.-_ Sintió un nudo en la garganta pero aun así siguio hablando apesar de que no tenía ni idea de como reaccionaría su madre cuando se enterase que su mejor amiga estaba muerta _.- Tenemos que salvar a Sarada no podemos dejar que ella sufra el mismo destino, a Tía Sakura no le agradaría.-_

Boruto asintió.

 _\- Y bien no me gusta repetir, me entregaran si o si el pergamino.-_ Colocó más la espada en el cuello de Sarada y un pequeño rastro de sangre salio de esta, la pelinegra se estremecio.

 _\- Esta bien haremos lo que pides pero deja ir a Sarada libre.-_

 _\- Buena desición.-_ El sujeto que tenía a Sarada la hizo levantarse, una vez que este empujo a Sarada haciendo que esta fuera a dar a los brazos de Inojin, Boruto a la vez lanzo el pergamino que fue cachado con facilidad por el tipo de la espada.

 _\- ¡Boruto!, ¡idiota! ¿por qué lo has echo?.-_

 _-¿Porqué?...-_ Su flequillo rubio tapo sus ojos _\- Sarada... -_ Also su vista y encaro a la pelinegra quien se sorprendio al igual que el otro rubio al ver sus ojos cristalizados _.- ¡Eres mucho más importa que ese pergamino!.-_

La pelinegra abrio los ojos sorprendidos y al igual que los dos rubios sus ojos estaban cristalizados.

 _\- Estoy de acuerdo con Boruto, Sarada, eres más importante que ese pergamino.-_ Mencionó evitando la mirada de la pelinegra con un ligero sonrojo.

Cuando la pelinegra iba a hablar sus palabras fueron cortada por unos aplausos, los tres Gennin voltearon a donde provenian y lo que vieron los dejo sin habla.

Detrás de los tipos que los atacaron salia una pelirrosa aplaudiendo con una sonrisa orgullosa

 _\- T-tía.-_

 _\- ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?!.-_ Sarada se levanto de golpe ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo y los miro con rabia activando su sharingan _.-Ya le he... -_ Se quedó callada al darse cuenta de lo que veía con su sharingan.

 _\- Veo que te has dado cuenta Sarada.-_ Dijo la pelirrosa haciendo un sello con su mano. Tanto Inojin Y Boruto vieron como las cosas cambiaban ya no estaba el cuerpo de la pelirrosa en el suelo o la sangre y sus dos atacantes sonreían para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo dejando caer el pergamino al suelo.

Y en lo unico que podia pensar ambos chicos era en ¿que demonios estaba ocurriendo?

Sakura se agacho y recogio los lentes de Sarada saco un pañuelo de su bata y los limpio mientras se aacercaba a los tres menores que terminaron callendo sentandose en el suelo de la impresión.

 _\- ¿Una ilusión?-_

 _\- Así es, nesecitaba que entendieran una cosa.-_

 _\- ¿Nos estaba probando?.-_ Preguntó increduló Inojin.

 _\- Así es...-_

 _\- ¡No había una mejor manera de hacerlo dattebasa!.-_ Se quejó Boruto empezaba a enojarse por la tranquilidad de su Tía.

 _\- La hay.-_ Asintió agachandose y colocandole los lentes a Sarada sobre sus ojos, esta no hacía más que verla con los ojos bien abierto, la pelirrosa estaba bien quería abrazarla pero solo apreto los puños con fuerza y desvio la vista, Sakura deseo no ser la causante del dolor y tristeza de los su hija, lastima que si lo era, otra vez, tomo a siento y prosiguió hablando _.- Veran chicos en el mundo ninja exiten diferentes clases de misiones que parten desde sencillas hasta las extremas en donde tendran que sacrificar su vida.-_

 _\- Lo sabemos...-_ Interrumpió Boruto realmente sin entender a que venía con aquello _.- Pero esto que tiene que ver.-_

Sakura also una mano para tranquilizarlo.

 _\- A eso voy.-_ Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y al abrirlos sus ojos lucían cansados, por primera vez los tres menores veían a Sakura como algo más que solo su Tía, la medico del hospita o quien los cuido si no alguien que había pasado por varias cosas _.- En el mundo ninja aquellos que rompen las reglas son considerados escorias.-_ Les lanzo una mirada a Inojin y Boruto _.- Lo que ustedes hicieron puede haber sido condesidera traición al entregar algo tan importante para la aldea al enemigo.-_ Los rubios se estemecieron y bajaron la cabeza avergonzados y Sarada lo hizo culpable, al darse cuenta de esto Sakura continuo _.- Pero..._ \- Una vez más al tener la atención de los tres dijo _.- Aquello que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria.-_ Alzo la voz _.- Puede que al entregarlo causaran problemas, pero deben entender que podrian recuperar pidiendo ayuda a la aldea y organizandose sin embargo una vida no pueden recuperarla.-_

Al terminar Sakura observo a los tres menores y sonrio con ternura.

 _-Estoy orgullosa de ustedes. Hay algo más...-_ Los tres gennin esperarón a que continuaran aun estabn aturdidos por lo que acbaba de pasar, la sonrisa de Sakura se hizo más grande, cerro los ojos y alzo el pulgar _. - A partir de ahora son parte del equipo siete.-_

Boruto abrio los ojos y se puso de pie.

 _\- Es- espere.-_

 _\- ¿Um...? -_

 _\- ¿Comó que apenas somos parte del equipo siete?.-_

Sakura parpadeo confundida.

 _\- ¿Perdon?.-_

 _\- Si como que "apenas" somos parte del equipo dattebasa.-_

 _\- oh, no le tomes mucha importancia.-_ Sakura movio la mano restandole importancia. _\- Y mejor sientate voy a curar sus heridas.-_ Boruto hizo lo que la pelirrosa dijo y esta empezo a tratar Sarada que era la más herida de las tres.

 _\- Tía.-_

 _\- ¿Um?-_

 _\- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no entregabamos el pergamino?-_

Sakura detuvo sus movimiento solo unos segundos y continuo emanandolo para curar las costillas rotas de Sarada y después hacerlo con la pequeña cortada en el cuello.

 _\- Mmm... de verdad quieren saber.-_

 _\- Si...-_

 _\- Para ser sincera, me negaría a entrenarlos.-_

Silencio.

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Porqué?.-_

 _\- Qué porque, apesar de que lo hicieron muy bien en la prueba de la campana, fallarían en mi prueba personal para ustedes así que no habría caso entrenarlos le hubiera pedido al Hokaje que les asignara a alguien más.-_

Los gennin la vieron incredulos y Sakura empezo al terminar de curar a Inojin y Boruto se puso de pie y dijo.

 _\- Pero eso no importa ahora ya son Gennin oficiales de Konoha y parte de mi equipo, de ahora en adelante me encargare de entrenarlos y ayudar a que cada uno cumpla sus metas o... -_ Vio a Inojin y sonrio suavemente. _\- la descubran.-_

 _\- Así que dejen de mirarme así que tal si vamos a comer algo.-_ En ese momento gruño el estomago de Boruto.

 _\- ¡Ramen!-_

Sakura sonrio definitivamente igual que su padre.

 _\- Entonces vay... -_ Una voz conocida la interrumpio

 _\- No hace falta.-_

Sakura volteo y delante de ella se encontro con un rubio que cargaba a una pequeña peliazul y un pelinegro que le sonreia, ambos traían cestas de picnic.

 _\- ¿Hokaje?, ¿Sai? ¿Qué hacen aquí?.-_

 _\- ¿Hokaje?, Sakura-chan desde cuando tantas formalidades.-_ Mencionó el rubio lanzandole una de sus muy acostumbradas sonrisas.

 _\- Que grosera feita y nosostros que veniamos a saludar a la desconsiderada que desaparecio por un tiempo.-_

Una vena empezo a saltar en la frente de la pelirosa y los tres nuevos integrantes del equipo siete se alejaron de su sensei con miedo de sufrir uno de sus ataque e Inojin suspiro al darse cuenta que su padre había vuelto hablar de más, otra vez, rogo por que su tía no lo matara.

Cuando Sakura iba atacarlo la pequeña peliazul habló/gritó salvando de una ida al hospital al pelinegro.

 _\- ¡Tía!.-_

 _\- Himawari.-_ La pelirrosa sonrio acariciando los cabellos de la pequeña peliazulina ganando un par de risas de esta y que le saltara encima. _\- ¿Comó has estado pequeña?.-_

 _\- Bien, me eh divertido mucho con Oni-chan.-_

 _\- Eso es bueno.-_ Le sonrió y la puso en el suelo, la peliazul corrio así su hermano y sus amigos y los saludo mientras los adultos seguían platicando.

 _\- Y entonces a que debo su visita.-_

Naruto solo also la cesta de picnic.

Sakura parpadeo y volteo a ver a Sai pidiendo una explicación.

 _\- Alguien queria celebrar que nuestros hijos pasaron la prueba.-_

 _\- ¿Alguien...? y ¿como estan seguros de que pasaron?.-_

Naruto y Sai se vieron y de pronto una pequeña rata de tinta y una ranita aparecieron a lado de sus invocadore ambos traían una camara atada de su espalda.

 _\- ¡Estuvieron grabando!.-_ Mencionó furiosa rompiendo las camaras después de que la rana y rata se fueran.

 _\- ¡No fue nuestra idea Sakura-chan!, lo juro.-_ Retrocedió alzando las manos para defenderse _. - Además no crees que te has pasado, que tipo de prueba uno finge que a muerto.-_

 _\- Naruto... -_ Sakura habló seriamente mostrando en blanco su rostro _.- Recuerdas a caso como fue la prueba de Kakashi-sensei.-_

 _\- Si pero... -_

 _\- Entonces recuerdas la "jutsu" que te aplico.-_ El rubio se estremecio y su rostro se volvio azul, Boruto se le quedo viendo preguntandose que tipo de jutsu seria y si el podría aprenderlo _.- A mi me introdujo en un genjutsu viendo la muerte de Sasuke para luego despertar y solo ver su cabeza y descubrir que lo había enterrado bajo tierra.-_ Mencionó y tenía un ligero rubor al saber que cayo en un simple genjutsu y Sarada tenía una gota de sudor en su nuca.

 _\- Tienes razón Sakura-chan...-_

Sakura suspiro. _\- Aun no me dicen quien es ese alguien que quería celebrar, cuando yo quiero llevar a mis gennin a comer algo.-_

 _\- Feita aun no lo has adivinado no me digas que por tener la nariz pegada en los libros ya no recuerdas quienes nos obligarian hacer algo así.-_

 _\- ¡Sai! estas deseando morir el día hoy ¿verd...? espera, no me digas que... -_ Volteó a ver a Naruto y este una vez más solo also las manos.

 _\- ¡Yo no dije nada!.-_

Sakura volteo a ver a sus gennin se estremecio y su rostro se volvio azul.

 _\- Hehe ahora que recuerdo tengo que volver al hospital, hay asuntos que resolver.-_ Mencionó dandose la vuelta y empezando alejarse, sus gennin la vieron sorprendidos y confundidos, los dos adultos la vieron con miradas burlonas.

 _\- Sakura-san ¿Por qué tanta prisa?.-_ Sakura se detuvó abruptamente al ver que frente de ella aparece una peliazul con una sonrisa tranquila pero a pesar de sonreir así tenía una aura que le prometia mucho dolor si no se quedaba donde esta.

 _\- Hina-ta-chan... -_ Sakura comienza a retroceder y al darse la vuelta de nuevo se detiene.

 _\- Si frentuda ¿Porqué tanta prisa?-_ Mencionó la recién llegada impidiendo que la pelirrosa huyera.

Sakura se mordio los labios ¿que rayos? tanto trabajo le había costado estar evitando a las dos mujeres frente de ella para que la acorralaran.

 _\- Cerdita, ta-tanto tiempo.-_

 _\- Si tanto tiempo.-_ Tanto la rubia y la peliazul se colocan frente a la pelirosa frente de ella y continuan sonriendo. _\- Ahora dinos ¿donde has estado todo este tiempo? y ¿porqué no te has dignado a enviar una carta?.-_

 _\- eh yo... -_ Sakura vio hacía los lados nerviosa esperando que alguien la ayude pero solo vio a Naruto y Sai dandole la espalda y colocando la comida que estaba en los cesto en una manta e ignorandola, traidores, ya se la pagarían.

 _\- Por que no responde lo que Ino-san pregunto Sakura-san.-_

Como responder delante de todos eso, rayos eso le pasaba por no estar con cuidado sabía que tarde o temparano tendría que hacer frente y explicar su desaparición pero realmente no desseaba que fuera más tarde que temprano, tenía que decir algo ingenioso si quería salir de ahí viva _.- ¡Cer-cerdita has estado engordando?.-_ Demonios debio mantener la boca cerrada.

Naruto abrio los ojos y la boca sorprendido y asustado por lo que su mejor amiga/hermana dijo y horo a los dioses por que su alma se apiadara de ella.

 _\- ¡Fren. Tu. Da!.-_ Ino abrió los ojos enojada y cuando iba atacarla un gritó infantil y pasos dirigiendose a donde estaba la detuvo de cometer un asesinato.

 _\- ¡MAMÁ!-_

Todos voltearon sorprendidos por el grito infantil, cuando Sakura volteo terminano siendo tirada al piso por una pequeña niña que salto sobre ella, la misma niña pequeña que había gritado segundos antes.

 _\- ¡Mama!.-_ Volvió a gritar la pequeña abrazando a la pelirrosa mientras esta trataba de recuperarse del golpe de la caída.

 _\- ¡¿Mamá?!.-_ Todos los presentes no creían lo que escuchaba y veían frente a ellos una pequeña niña con el pelo castaño que llevaba una camisa roja con la cresta del clan Haruno tras su espalda.

 _\- ¿Mamá...?-_ Dijo al ver que la pelirrosa no respondia

 _\- Mou~ Sora-chan.-_ Dijo la pelirrosa incorporandose y poniendo a la pequeña castaña en el suelo y la veía mientras se sobaba el golpe de la caída con una mano en la cintura. _\- ¿Cuantas veces te eh dicho que no te le arrojes así a la gente?.-_

 _\- Pe-pe-pe pero Mamá.-_

 _\- Nada de peros señorita.-_ Sakura also un dedo negando con el mientras veía a la pequeña que agacho la cabeza avergonzada.

 _\- Lo siento.-_ La miro con enormes ojos de cachorro y Sakura suspiro derrotada agachandose para quedar a la altura de la pequeña castaña, acaricio su corta melena que solo le llegaba hasta los hombros y le sonrio calidamente.

 _\- No te preocupes mientras entiendas que eso esta mal esta bien.-_

La castaña asintio un par de veces entusiasmada y aliviada de que no recibio ningúna reprimienda.

 _\- Por cierto ¿qué haces aquí Sora-chan, no deberías estar con el vago de tu padre?-_

 _\- Oh... -_ La pequeña castaña inflo las mejillas enojada _.- Es que Mamá prometio que haría el desayuno y Oto-san dijo que tuvo que salir muy temprano por una emergencia en el hospital y luego vendría a ver a sus estudiantes así que Sora decidio hacerle una visita a Mamá.-_ Luegó bajo la mirada timida al no recibir contestación de esta. _\- Estas enojada con Sora, Mamá.-_

Sakura sonrio y la abrazo.

 _\- Mamá no esta enojada con Sora así que tranquila.-_

Silencio.

 _\- Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan... -_

La pelirrosa se separo de la pequeña castaña y se tenso había olvidado que no estaba sola, trago saliva nerviosa, ahora si que tenía que dar más explicaciones y ella realmente no deseaba hacerlo, volteo y vio a todos la miraban sorprendidos y expectantes por lo que diría, miro a Sarada y esta mantenía la mirada fija en otro lugar, suspiro hondo, se puso de pie y se cruzo de brazos.

 _\- Sora-chan por que no te presentas.-_

La pequeña castaña sonrio entusiasta a su madre y al voltear una vez más los presentes abrieron los ojos al ver dos alegres ojos verdes que los miraban.

 _\- Un placer conocerlos.-_ Hizo una pequeña reverencia tal y como su madre pelirosa le había dicho que tenía que hacer cada vez que se presenta y sonrio grande al alzar de nuevo su carita _.- Mi nombre es Sora, Haruno Sora y tengo casi seis años.-_ Also los deditos de su mano para enfatizar su punto.

Boruto, Inojin y Himawari estaba confudidos por lo que pasaba.

Naruto, Sai, Ino y Hinata tenían la boca abierta sin saber que estaba sucediendo.

Sarada mantenía la cara baja y apretaba los puños igual de confundida que los demás y lo único que pasaba por su mente era _¿quien era esa niña con la misma mirada que la pelirosa?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **N/A:Eh vuelto con mi adelanto para navidad para todos ustedes con este capítulo que hasta ahora es el más largo que e escrito. Al principio pensaba actualizar antes pero tenía que publicar mis otras historias asi que me disculpo.**

 **Por cierto quiero aclarar algunas cosas que al parecer algunos no han entendido todavia de mi fanfic:**

 **Primero, si, si me eh leído todo el Naruto Gaiden y tambien e visto las peliculas (bueno la de Boruto todavia no por que no la eh conseguido, Apesar de que la serie de Naruto no es una de mis series preferidas las eh visto, simplemente porque soy fan de Sakura y Naruto).**

 **Segundo: Apesar de haberme leído el Gaiden la historia la inicie cuando el manga iba en donde Suingetsu prueba el ADN de Sarada y Karin dando el veredicto de que Karin es su madre (tambien por esa razón no inclui a Mitsuki en esta no sabía muy bien como era su caracter y eso), aclaro esto, por que apesar de que en aquel entonces la mayoria había pensado que Sakura no era la madre de Sarada yo me aferre a la idea de que si lo era (fue ahí de donde surgio esto) y si lo es, eso ya lo se. Además si no se han dado cuenta, casi desde el inicio de la historia lo dijo o mejor aun pueden verlo (leerlo) en el capítulo dos Presentaciones y bajo la lluvia... en la platica de Naruto y Sakura en el despacho del hokaje en donde claramente Naruto le dice a Sakura**

 **\- Le diras que de verdad eres su madre** **.- Asiendo referencia a Sarada.**

 **Y la pelirrosa le responde -** **Aun no** **\- Por que teme otra vez al rechazo de su hija.**

 **Favor de leer lo capítulos anteriores si no se entiende o con mucho gusto aclarare las dudas.**

 **Terero y último: Una disculpa, supongo... *se rasca la mejilla avergonzada* que algunos les molesto el hecho de que pusiera capítulos especiales en la historia cuando no tenían nada que ver con esto... *hace una reverencia* realmente los siento, es que me sentí muy mal por haber tardado tanto que quería recopensarlo de algún modo no quería publicar más rapido o poner más capítulos de lo que pasaría en la historia por que se que terminaria con un bloqueo por tratar de publicar rapido (cosa que no me gustaría por que me divierte escribir) pero supongo que para algunos es molesto, esos capítulos los hice especial para la historia apesar de que no tenía nada que ver, tampoco pienso quitarlos, solo quiero aclarar eso, a mi me gustaron y no se me hubieran ocurrido para otra cosa.**

 **Ahora se preguntaran a que voy con todo esto: bueno mi punto más importante es que yo escribo por que me gusta, me divierte y me fascina hacerlo por que es una de mis maneras de relajarme del estres de los días, me anime a publicar y compartir la historias para todos ustedes pero lo hago más por mi (para mejorar), pero aun así no quiere decir que no agradesca a todas aquellas personas que aun me siguen y me comentan (Apesar de tardarme) me hace realmente feliz que haya personas que les guste lo que escribo.**

 **Otra cosa esto es un Fanfic si yo quisiera puedo hacer que Sakura sea una Dragón Slayer (como lo hice en mi otro fanfic) y no afectaría a la historia original, por que esto es solo por diversión.**

 **Si en algun momento ofendí o hise sentir mal a alguien no fue mi intención, realmente, y me disculpo si fue así, solo deseaba aclarar algunas cosas.**

 **Eso es todo espero y disfrutaran del capítulo y comenten.**

 **Nos vemos...**

 **Matta ne... XD (12/12/15)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


End file.
